Universally Unwanted
by Silver-Wood-GG
Summary: 0102 Stuck in the cruel structure of high school society, Heero must find a way to cope with his life. This leads him to carry out another persona on the internet. But you can meet all kinds of people on the net...what if he knew this one?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story, sadly, are not of my own creation. The story concept however, IS! I am not making any money off of this. And never will, despite how much I want the money for a new computer. tear_

_Warning(s): Prologue will probably be considered sort, there will soon be at least Shonen-ai (maybe more, who knows), and there will eventually be some violence somewhere in there as well._

_Enjoy_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNIVERALLY UNWANTED:

PROLOGUE

(Story by SilverWoodGG)

The groups are quite distinctive. You have the naturally Popular, full of confidence, no cares, and a vast amount of followers. You have the Middle Troopers, a mixture of confidence and a longing for self-improvement, they sometimes even have a chance to gain entry into popularity. You also have the Geeks, the smart ones that are always willing to give a helping hand to the popular if only to receive even five minutes of fake glory.

Unfortunately, I am not a part of any of the above categories. One could even say I have created an entirely new species of high school born groups, in which I am the only member. They have dubbed me the Universally Unwanted.

It would have to be obvious that, yes, I am different. I do possess enough intelligence to gain passing grades, but I lack motivation. Therefore it is not enough for the popular kids to copy me and keep up their brilliant façade. Therefore they do not ask for my answers. And because I can not live up to the Geeks' standard of overall genius, I am not welcomed into their slippery little groups. And of course the Middles all have a one track mind to find a way to the top.

I always thought that I did not need to be a part of them in order to get by. I would go to school, do the work, go home, do the homework, and spend the rest of the night doing whatever I pleased. And seeing as I possessed no real human friendship, my only link into the social marginal was my computer.

On the net I am a social god. I do not care about any ones thoughts, my confidence allows me to provide them with the utmost humorous sarcasm, and my name was chosen by me: Heero Yuy, Unmatchable Lord of the Web. No one knows the machinery more than me.

That is until I met him.

He goes by the name D.GTTLD. All capitals just like that. I still do not know what it stands for. All I know is that his knowledge is almost match able to mine…Almost.

It started when boredom consumed me. Homework was complete, laundry was in the cycling process, and the computer keys lay torturously untouched. I pushed the large blue button and put on my god-like confident face.

The moment I signed on, there he was. In an instant I saw the orange flash of his instant message.

(WEB TYPE)

D.GTTLD.: YOU! Where the hell have ya been? I've been waiting on here since at least 7:00! Bastard kept me waiting on purpose, didn't you? TT

Heero: What are you going on about this time? I had homework that needed to be done. I am also doing laundry.

D.GTTLD.: Oh come ON! You picked homework and laundry over ME? I'm…hurt. tears

Heero: You over react far too much. It's a good thing you are not a total moron. Though it is moments such as this that make me wonder…

D.GTTLD: Psh! I don't have to take this abuse. I can just eeeeeeeasilly hit the block button. Oh OH! The mouse is opening the list! It's highlighting your name! WHAT WILL IT DO NEXT!

Heero:…Moron.

- D.GTTLD has gone offline. –

"Three, two, one."

- D.GTTLD has just signed on –

Heero: I knew you couldn't keep away from me. (insert smirk here)

D.GTTLD.: You know nothing. TT

D.GTTLD: ANYWAY! Before you started being an ass, I was going to ask you how your day went.

Heero: First off, you were the one that started whining. Secondly, my day was just as uneventful as the last. It is sad when the highlight of my day is talking to people I don't know. (And will you stop trying to hack into my computer. You already know you're not going to beat me.)

D.GTTLD.: Now you can't possibly be talking about me. (No. One day I shall be victorious! VICTORIOUS I SAY! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!)

Heero: …Right…And you're right, I couldn't possibly be talking about you. It just so happens I saw you today in my English class. Nice tush buddy. :rolls eyes:

D.GTTLD.: …Well it is.

Heero: lol There is no lacking of confidence in you, that is for sure.

D.GTTLD: And there need not be. wink

D.GTTLD: Hey Hee-chan, what school do you go to anyway? Wouldn't it be awesome if you went to the Peacecraft High School?

Heero gaped at the screen.

"Oweden honey, time for dinner!" Heero stared at the screen.

"OWEDEN! I said get your little butt down here pronto!"

"I am coming already!" Heero shouted back, irritated that his train of thought had been interrupted. He could not believe that he just found out that whoever D.GTTLD. was, actually went to his school. Maybe he should block him and make sure never to speak with him again. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He found their conversations just too indulging, like a rich strawberry banana smoothie that he just couldn't put down.

Heero: …I have a question for you. Can you tell me what D.GTTLD stands for?

D.GTTLD: Why Heero, look at you getting all personal. Why so curious?

Heero: Just tell me!

D.GTTLD: …OO…

D.GTTLD: Duo.GotToTryLovin'Duo.

_Oh dear god no. _It finally clicked. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew there would never truly be a friend for him. For the past two month he had been talking to none other than Duo Maxwell. Not only incredibly gorgeous, confident, and equipped with a unique three foot long braid, but probably the most popular guy in Peacecraft High.

D.GTTLD: Uh, Heero? You still there?

Heero needed to get out of there now.

D.GTTLD: Come on Heero, don't leave me hanging. I swear if you left me here I'm gonna be mad at you. TT You know I hate talking to myself on this thing.

Heero couldn't do it.

Heero: No I didn't leave. But mother is calling me for dinner.

D.GTTLD: Bah! I'm more important, I demand you stay here!

Heero: Oh of course your majesty, shall I hand you your crown too? (holds up stunning gold crown). It would look lovely with your elegant brown hair. (bows)

It had just slipped. Heero hadn't meant to type that. And before he could erase it he had pressed SEND. _Curse my abnormally fast typing skills! _It took a few minutes for Duo to respond.

D.GTTLD: How do you know I have brown hair?

Heero: You told me.

D.GTTLD: Don't you lie to me Heero! We agreed not to give any personal characteristics at the start of all this. Do I know you?

Heero: Not Quite…But I do go to Peacecraft High…

D.GTTLD: OO! That's awesome! Heero, this means we can actually meet in person and not be totally freaked out about meeting a stranger! Heero, when do you want to meet? I want to see you tomorrow! Holy crap this is awesome! Okay tomorrow at the big tree by the fence, okay? I've gotta go now though but I'll try to get on later. And don't you dare stand me up Heero!

- D.GTTLD has gone offline. –

Why must things be so complicated?


	2. A New You

Disclaimer: The characters in this story, sadly, are not of my own creation. The story concept however, IS! I am not making any money off of this. And never will, despite how much I want the money for a new computer. tear

Warning(s): Freak out inner Heero, soon to be shonen ai and all that other fun stuff, swearing, and soon to be some violence in there as well.

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNIVERALLY UNWANTED

Chapter 1: A New You

(Story by SilverWoodGG)

Why does life have to be complicated?

Why can't things – just _for once _in my _pathetic life _– go my way?

Maybe if I changed my name it might confuse Lady Fate and give me about five minutes free of failure, embarrassment, and mockery. But of course I already know that won't work. Damn bitch is like a hound; she can sniff my blood out _anywhere_. _ANYWHERE! _Damn her.

"OWEDEN! Get your ass down here! _Now_!" Ah, the daily wake up call. Parents are always ever-so-pleasant, I'm sure all would agree. Normally I would reply to this with some wittily embarrassing comment, but I am just too damn depressed right now.

Dear God, why must you persist in tormenting me? What if I begged you personally to let me just die in piece on this mattress of broken springs? You could even allow one of the sharp pointy springs to impale me as I lie here. But of course that would be making things easy for me, so obviously that isn't happening at any time soon.

So I decide to roll myself out of bed and onto the floor. I somehow find the will to crawl over to my open and rather messy closet. I must prepare myself to face the worst day of my life.

"OWEDEN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

…Being 18 is so not easy.

&

And so my day begins.

It was just yesterday when I felt I could at least pass by this horrible time in my life known as adolescence and put it behind me once and for all. But it seems that I have been careless. For three years I have been able to avoid getting killed during the prison hours of the school. Now my plan is ruined thanks to him.

"BING! BING!" The lunch bell.

Duo had never specified a time to meet at the big tree, but I felt that it was only common sense for him to have meant lunch. If not, I will just gloat in the fact that I didn't have to face him and I didn't even have to run away.

"Oweden? Shouldn't you be getting to lunch about now?" Heero looked up. His butt was still glued to the chair as his eyes looked among the lush grass school yard with anxiety.

"Yes sir." He addressed his teacher appropriately, as he titled his head slightly in a respectful half bow. As he made to get up and leave but stopped when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He froze, holding back the reaction to punch them.

"Oweden, is everything alright? I mean normally you at least pay attention to my lectures, but today it looked as if you did not absorb a single word."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm just worried about you Oweden. You do not have the grades to slack off like that. Just next time come to class with a clear head alright? Put whatever worries you have aside until _after _school hours."

"Sir." Heero held back the temptation to kill his teacher with one glare. Heero already knew that if he wanted to he could pass each test with perfect scores, it didn't matter what subject. Who the hell was this guy, holding only an average amount of knowledge, to tell _him _how to be? No one but himself decides that. Therefore Mr. Krushenada can just fuck off.

It wasn't long after their chat that Heero was able to leave. He went directly to his locker, grabbed his turkey, tomato and lettuce sandwich, complete with a side snack banana, and made his way discretely toward the tree. He would make sure that no one knew what he was up to. Of course he was ignoring the fact that no one cared enough to pay attention.

He was only ten feet away now from that luscious big tree. It had been planted even long before the school was built, and the Peacecraft family never had the heart to tare it down during the building process. Heero couldn't blame them; it was a beautiful tree. It was off in a corner, so at least Heero wouldn't be made a fool of in the middle of the courtyard. But even still, he didn't see Duo there yet. And he didn't want to be the first one there. It would only scare him off. But…isn't that what he wanted to do? To just get rid of him and make life back to the way it was? Or…was there something else Heero wanted?

Heero felt a chill rise up his spine that froze him in place. Only his eyes moved. There he was, the god of the school: Duo Maxwell. Today wearing the latest fashion of a sleeveless mesh top in his favorite colour, Purple (also the colour of said subjects eyes); Also equipped with a badass pair of black jeans, it was noted that no one could match him. But by far the most alluring part of this beautiful creature was his three foot long braid, swinging shamelessly around him. Heero had noticed it the first day he had arrived at Peacecraft High…but enough about that. The main problem here was how could Heero meet him if he couldn't even move. Every inch of him was frozen in fear.

"Hey Wu-man, save me two seats at the table, 'kay? I'm bringing a buddy with me this time."

"Maxwell, how many times must I insist you resist calling me that?" Wu-fei; a short Asian with a bad temper. But he definitely had the strength to back up his threats. Also a member of Duo's bold group of pretty boys.

"Don't even ask me to calculate that Wu-man, you know I hate math." Duo stuck his tongue out playfully. "Just save me those seats okay? You know I'll get you back ten times worse if you don't." A smirk adorned his seemingly delicate features.

"Whatever." And the little Asian stormed off.

Duo was alone. It was a rare feat, but Heero had no complaints. It was easier to be rejected one on one.

Duo looked at his watch impatiently.

"Where the hell is this guy? I've been waiting for like over five minutes! I hate being kept waiting!" It hadn't even been a minute since Wu-fei's departure. He was definitely dubbed the drama queen for a reason.

"I swear if he doesn't show up within the next two minutes I'm gonna clobber him! And YOU! What the hell do _you_ want?" Heero couldn't believe it. Duo was staring and yelling at him with distaste. Probably the first time he had ever been acknowledged.

"Look, I know I'm awesome and everything, but stop fucking staring at me, it's embarassing." He rolled his eyes. "You already know I'm WAY out of your league small fry, so if you're going to continue daydreaming go do it at further distance. Now shoo! Shoo!" He made waving hand movements to dismiss him. "I'm waiting for someone, so if you'll just turn around and walk that-a-way."

Heero wasn't sure if what he was feeling was his heart breaking, or his last brink of sanity cracking.

"Look asshole, I'm not the idiot here. Why don't you just shut your whiney mouth for a period of two seconds. I know it is difficult for an overacting drama bitch like yourself, but I guess this time you don't have a choice." Duo's eyes popped out of their sockets only to be followed by a furrowing of his eyebrows. He had never looked so mad. After all, frowning wasn't good for the complexion.

"No CHOICE! You fucking messed up little --"

"You are not who decides where others can stand. Though many others will follow you and your obscene orders, I will _not_. Deal with it. I will stand, sit, and eat, wherever I damn well please. Now if you'll excuse me." Heero sat down in that very spot, ten feet away from the tree.

"You little punk! Do you even know who you're messing with?" Duo breathed in and let his features go back to their cheery self and laughed. "You are so dead." He smiled. "You have no idea what you've just gotten in to. And no amount of transferring schools will save you." And with that Duo sauntered off in the direction that Wu-fei had exited.

…_What have I done?_ Heero ate his sandwich quietly. Everyone was chattering amongst themselves. No doubt word of the unwanted's revolt had spread. He held back the urge to cry.

&

The rest of the day went by as a blur. Heero ignored all the glares and stares he got from his classmates and everyone outside the classrooms. All he wanted was to go home. He didn't want to be Oweden Law anymore. He wanted to be Heero. He wanted to be the guy that no one knew.

It was then that he decided. No longer was he going to be tormented. He was sick of complaining; it was time to take action. The change was about to begin…

It was easy for Heero to break into the school's online records; it wasn't like the teachers were geniuses. Most were actually morons. But either way, there was no record of an Oweden Law present at Peacecraft High. That was all that mattered. This was a fresh start, and Heero was going to do whatever the hell he wanted. No more getting pushed around.

"OWEDEN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN…here? Oh my…" Heero emerged from the doorway to quiet his mother. His glare froze her in place.

"Do not call me that." Heero spoke deeply, and clearly. "My name is Heero."

He was no longer the son she knew. His once dirty blonde locks had been dyed a chocolate brown, but given flare with its moss green tips. It was styled in a messy do, and no hat would ever touch it again. His glasses had been discarded, and in its place contact lenses. His bold blue eyes stood out fearlessly. With his new black running shoes, dark slacks, and forest green t-shirt, he was no longer Oweden Law. He was, Heero Yuy: new student at Peacecraft High.


	3. Organization

Authors Note: A big thank you to "hentinobaka" for giving me the correct spelling to Heero's real name "Odin Lowe"! I already knew I had spelt it wrong, but I was too absorbed in writing this fic to get the correct spelling. Forgive my laziness. I actually did not even remember the last name. I got lucky, at least I can say both started with an "L".

I am truly hoping that the inspiration that has suddenly struck me, stays with me so that I may finish U.U. soon enough. I am rather impressed with how many reviews I have been getting so early on in this fic. It is always nice and appreciated to get feedback from people who are actually willing to read my work. Thank you all. D

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story, sadly, are not of my own creation. The story concept however, IS! I am not making any money off of this. And never will, despite how much I want the money for a new computer. tear_

_Warning(s): Soon to be shonen ai and all that other fun stuff, swearing, and soon to be some violence in there as well._

_Enjoy_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNIVERSALLY UNWANTED

Chapter 3: Organization

(Story by: SilverWoodGG)

- NET TYPE -

D.GTTLD (pissed off!): YOU! Where the hell were you yesterday!

Heero: Around. You are angry?

D.GTTLD (pissed off!): AROUND? God you have some nerve! Do you have any idea what I had to go through? And yes I am! Some stupid punk badmouthed me yesterday. It was so humiliating!

Heero: Oh?

D.GTTLD (pissed off!): What do you mean "oh"?

Heero: Why would someone want to do that? Surely they wouldn't do that for just any apparent reason.

D.GTTLD (pissed off!): HE DID! I didn't even say anything to him! Well, not much anyway. I was minding my own business and waiting for YOU to show up. Which you didn't and I am VERY mad at you for. I should totally block you for that.

Heero: But you won't.

D.GTTLD: Hee-chan, why weren't you there? I've been wanting to meet you since we started talking, but I feel like you're avoiding it. Do you not want to meet me? sad

Heero: Forgive me. I got sidetracked. Besides, maybe you don't know it yet, but we've already met.

D.GTTLD: Uh, no. I think I would have noticed someone as cool as you. winks

Heero: Tomorrow then. Only not by the tree, I am not fond of crowds.

D.GTTLD: Well why the hell didn't you say that before? Um…okay YOU pick the spot this time.

D.GTTLD: Hee-chan? Come ON, I've gotta get off soon! . 

Heero: The math room, room 204.

D.GTTLD: …You've got to be kidding me. TT;

Heero: No. Tomorrow in room 204. I'll be waiting for you there.

- Heero has gone offline -

"Now Duo, it is time to face the new me. Don't think it will be easy."

&

Heero had never felt this way before -- so _free_. He wandered the halls without any worries what-so-ever. So what if he was late? He hated the teacher anyway. And he wanted to get that through with his first impression. He didn't bother knocking like he normally would have. Instead he loudly shoved opened the door, his eyes piercing anyone in his way, most specifically Krushenada.

"Seems our new student finally had the common decency to show up. I am not impressed with your tardiness…" He looked at the clipboard. "Heero Yuy."

Heero shrugged casually.

"Nor am I fond of your behaviour." Mr. Krushenada whispered under his breath. "Class, meet Heero Yuy. Why don't you tell us about yourself --"

Heero deliberately ignored the teacher and went directly to the first empty desk, taking precaution to avoid his old one.

"_Mr. Yuy_! I don't know how teachers treated poor behaviour at your old school, but here we enforce that students show respect toward their seniors. Now I hate to do this on your first day, but if you continue this I will be forced to send you to the principal's office." Heero got back up from his chair and confidently made his way to the front; all eyes on him.

"Don't you dare threaten me, _teacher_." To those around him, Heero spoke with the utmost intensity. "Just give me the slip. I would be more than willing to leave here." Mr. Krushenada could not believe how this student was toward him. It was like he had anger toward him deep inside that was just dying to lash out at him. There was no way he was going to take this rebel lightly. He would make inquiries about this Heero Yuy, and find out just who is really is.

&

It was finally lunch time. For about an hour the principal, Lady Une, had been lecturing him about good behaviour. He ignored all of it and proudly wore his smirk. He had never been so, absolute with everything, so bold. It felt like for once in his life, things were finally going his way. And all he had to do was have his body language shout "fuck off!"

Heero made his way up the staircase with ease, swinging open the doors and ignoring all the gaping stares that came his way. Room 204. He had reached his destination. As he had expected, the teacher had left promptly after the lunch bell. A few lingering math students were left but were soon motivated to leave once Heero entered the room.

He then sat by himself in the teacher's big comfy chair. His back was to the door, but that did not stop him from hearing Duo's loud entry.

"Yeah yeah Wu-man, just shut up and buy me something. I'll be down soon enough."

"Am I saving that seat again for your imaginary friend?" Wu-fei's short laugh was heard slightly after. "You know, would have thought someone would stand _you _up. It is actually fairly amusing, for me anyway. And I also never would have thought that I could make your face turn that red, Maxwell. It is so satisfying to see that I am finally able to get back at you."

"Wu, just shut up. I'm not in the mood for your stupidness."

"Fine by me. Though you do realize that 'stupidness' is not a word --" A large thump cut Wu-fei off abruptly. "MAXWELL! Just you wait!" And then the little Asian was gone.

Duo finally entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He hadn't noticed Heero in the teacher's chair. A small frown met his lips.

"Stupid Heero…he's gonna stand me up _again_." He walked over to the large windows and looked down amongst the schoolyard. So many people were just running around and having fun, most playing soccer, others just for the sheer randomness of it. There was also of course a large portion of them sitting and eating lunch. After all, some people do get hungry come lunch time, and teachers forbid food eaten in the classroom.

"Do you ever notice how 'organized' this school is?" A deep voice asked from behind the teacher's desk. Duo did not turn around.

"What do you mean?"

"Just looking down there, you should see it." Duo continued looking, but all he saw was a normal day at high school and possibly a few cute butts on the soccer field.

"It's people having fun, so what?"

"Not all people. Look to the left corner, the cement bench area. You'll see a small group, not necessarily having fun, but studying their brains off to get in with you people. Then you have the group by the fence. They just mind their own business and admire from afar until one of you decides they need to have a little fun and takes away one or two of them to become your lackeys. And then, there is your people, the popular people. All of these groups, so organized, so mindless. Drones are all this school will ever produce."

"How DARE you! I am not a drone!" Duo spat out angrily, he even turned around to face the voice. The boy was no older than himself. He was only a bit shorter, no more than an inch. The most catching thing about him was his eyes, Duo could not stop staring into them. Had they met before? The situation was seemingly familiar, but he couldn't quite place why.

"You may think you are not a drone Duo Maxwell." There was no malice in his voice, but through his eyes Duo could tell there was fury. "You make sure to take full advantage of the charm and good looks that made you popular from the start. I will admit that most humans would do that. But it just goes to show how weak you are. You follow this unwritten code of the popular that somewhere states cruelty to those who are 'beneath' you must happen at any given occurrence. But by following this code Duo Maxwell, who thinks they are a born leader, are nothing more than a sheep."

Heero had been slowly inching his way toward Duo, and they were now face-to-face. Duo's eyes were wide and too full of confusion to be angry.

"Who do you think you are?" Duo whispered. He refused to cry.

"My name is Heero Yuy, student of Peacecraft High."

"Well Heero Yuy, you have way too much time on your hands. You're just a stupid wannabe rebel. Don't think I haven't met up with your type before. You come in here thinking that you know everything about me, well you're totally WRONG!" Heero inched closer; he was smirking as Duo took a step back and ended up against a desk. Heero put his hands on either side of him and leaned in to whisper into his ear. His breath seductively teased Duo's ear.

"That goes likewise for you. And you will never learn anything about me so long as the only one that concerns you is yourself." His lips lightly brushed Duo's cheek. "When you come to realize that not everything revolves around you, and not everyone will obey you, give me a click. You know where you can reach me."

And with that Heero left. Duo was left alone, in the class of the subject he hated the most, thinking. What Heero was saying made since, he knew this. But he hated that he had been called a sheep, and that the accusation had been proven. He didn't bother going to his friends at their lunch table. He didn't even bother going to the rest of his classes. Instead he made his way home, with only one thing in mind.

_- E.Mail (4:00PM) -_

_Heero._

_No one has ever spoken to me the way that you did today. And although you bring up points that I disapprove of, I cannot take away the fact that you are right. My mind is numb thanks to you. I can no longer look anyone in the eye without thinking about you and your words. If I had known that you hated me so much just for being popular, or beautiful, I wouldn't have suggested we meet. It seems I really don't have you as figured out as I thought. And as much as I am starting to hate you, I can't help wanting to see you again. I will not be on the computer tonight. If you do respond back, do it by email._

_Duo._

_- E.Mail Reply (12:01AM) -_

_I will meet up with you tomorrow, but this time it will not be staying at the school. If you still want to see me, be at the flagpole no later than three. I'm sure someone like you will find a way to get out of class early._

_Heero_


End file.
